


Jareds Artist/ Пуанты, покрывала и мольберт - семь историй

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Detective Noir, Gangsters, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь  историй<br/>Место: Чикаго - НЙ<br/>Время: сухой закон<br/><i>Саммари: Как найти музу с первого взгляда</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stage beauty**  


\- Если бы ты жила во времена Шекспира или хотя бы в эпоху Регентства, то знала бы, что до того, как Нэлл Гвинн стала законной фавориткой, все женские роли в театре играли мальчики, это же относилось и к балету…

\- Джаред, не заговаривай мне зубы, а скажи, какого черта ты сделал с пуантами?

\- Жен, ты же знаешь, что когда я делаю фуэте, то…

\- Начинается пляска смерти у реквизита и одежды! Ты забыл, что у нас сменился хозяин?

\- Ну, он, по-моему, ни разу не скряга, судя по его костюму с иголочки и свежему маникюру, и вообще - такой красавчик…

\- Джаред, очнись, ты в суровой прозаической реальности, а не в эротических мечтах! Тот, о ком ты говорил, хозяин только на бумаге. И поверь – твоя зарплата не только станет последней, но и размер ее совсем тебя не впечатлит!

\- Ладно, все равно у этого рыжика глаза как из нефрита – ты уже знаешь, что я от него просто балдею. А настоящий хозяин, кто бы он ни был - жадная акула, и мне это совсем не нравится…

\- Что я слышу, мистер Падалеки? Вас не устраивает новая финансовая политика? Так,быть может, Вам просто не подходит наш климат? – никто не услышал как этот голубоглазый тип в бежевом тренче, будто жеваном собаками или кем еще похуже, вошел в гримерку, где разговаривали «балетные».

\- Мистер… простите, кто Вы и кто вас сюда пустил? – Женевьев - еще не прима, но и уже не кордебалет, выпрямилась во все свои пять и два фута и по привычке чуть не стала в третью позицию.

Джаред, не моргнув глазом, наклонился, будто развязывая ленту, и сделал стойку на руках, переворот, батман, шпагат!

\- Впечатляет, определенно впечатляет, мистер Длинный язык не во время, но вы все равно уволены, я мистер Коллинз, ваш новый хозяин. Я увольняю вас за профнепригодность, у нас тут балет, а не цирк, и клоунам место в «Черном лебеде», а не в моей труппе.

Занавес, дорогие зрители, как говорят в провинциальных шапито.


	2. 2. Black swan

**Black swan**

\- Так и сказал, что ты профнепригоден, бедненький, как ты наверно страдаешь, - Даниэль Харрис, агент Джареда (несмотря на страшную духоту и внезапную для Чикаго жару, в корсете и юбке-карандаше) саркастически изогнула бровь, пытаясь одновременно не рассмеяться и не зевнуть. Эти мужики - все на один манер: думают, что могут делать все, что угодно и что всегда это сойдет им с рук.

Но не в этот раз – Коллинз четко сказал – никакой работы в балете, пусть идет в «Черный лебедь», в следующий раз все три раза подумают прежде, чем будут ссориться с мистером Неулыбашкой, как его уже успели окрестить в местной прессе. Поэтому Харрис просто протянула почти-бывшему клиенту визитку с черной птицей.

Лучше никогда больше не видеть Падалеки, чем примерить «цементные ботинки», таково было незамысловатое кредо мисс Я-еще не нашла своего вдовца-и не собираюсь на кладбище, поэтому - я не ссорюсь с мафией на сегодняшний день.

\- Во всем виновато полнолуние или День Святого Валентина. - Джаред стоя перед зеркалом и пытался не смотреть на черный кусочек картона, точнее - черным был лишь уголок.

\- Нет, это все твой длинный язык, Джаред. - Диван в гостиной достаточно захламленной студии Джареда (спасибо, родители) был оккупирован Жен, которая еще работала в труппе, откуда с позором и улюлюканьем был выдворен "негодный" танцовщик Падалеки.

\- Но, что я могу сделать, если он действительно ничего не понимает в балете и … - Джаред попытался сделать плие, но лишь перевернул коробку с конфетами - шоколадные сердечки с вишней (спасибо, поклоннику Жен).

\- Это Чикаго, Падалеки! Чикаго, а не Канзас, Элли! - раздраженно рыкнула "почти прима" Кортес, ползая по ковру в поисках сбежавшего от ног Падалеки шоколада.

\- Жен, прекрати – для балета я слишком высокий, для тебя – девчонка. Ну, Чикаго, и что из этого? - Джаред упал на временно свободный диван и вытянул ноги и руки вперед, будто в полете...

\- Ты что – газет не читаешь? Сухой закон, бутлегеры, мафия? Нет, не слышал? Подвинься, - сварливо прервала его Жен.

\- Допустим, а причем… А, понял… Ну и черт с ними! - Джаред решительно поднялся и взял "черную метку" - свой пропуск в самый скандальный клуб Чикаго.

Через месяц все газеты просто разрывались от скандальных заголовков и отретушированных фото с лейтмотивом: "Вы никогда в это не поверите, пока сами не увидите!".  
Билеты на новое представление были распроданы до Рождества.  
  
Но Дженсену Эклзу не было дело до этого - ни до убытков труппы, ведь он был лишь номинальным владельцем, ни сенсационный успех "Vin Mariani" в "Черном лебеде", ему нужен был другой город и муза.

Другой город пока был исключен - из-за запутанных дел с родительским наследством ему пришлось пока стать ширмой для грязных делишек Миши Коллинза - папиного помощника, который как-то неожиданно оказался в числе людей, с которыми никто не спорит, если жизнь дорога.

Дженсену жизнь уже больше месяца была немила – рисовать не хотелось совершенно. А казалось, вот оно – вдохновение, это не танцовщик, а просто ожившая греческая статуя, слегка увеличенная, но в Америке всегда так…

И тут вмешался рок в виде Миши с наполеоновскими амбициями. Ну и где теперь он должен искать этого Джареда Падалеки!

Дженсен в раздражении смахнул стопку нераспечатанных писем со стола, и на ковер неожиданно спланировал возможный ответ – пригласительный на представление в «Черный лебедь» - его оставили для Коллинза, но мистеру «Нам не смешно» было не до реверансов с конкурентами – на его грузовики с виски напали, и он даже спал в своем уже сером от пыли «паккарде», прерываясь на краткие телефонные отчеты боссам.

И представление действительно превзошло все его ожидания.

"Саломея" в ночном клубе?

Нет, этого не может быть - танец с покрывалами, переходящий в стриптиз - это слишком даже для "ревущих двадцатых", но какая пластика!

И это точно не женщина!

Ну конечно - это он, потерянный и вновь обретенный Аполлон! И какая у него спина![/MORE]


	3. 3. Как это было – танец семи покрывал и фуэте

**32/7: Как это было – танец с 7 покрывалами и фуэте**

  
\- Какая встреча! Это что, бриллианты? Ты, наконец, стала богатой вдовой? Поздравляю, Женевьев!

\- Бэлла! Ты совсем не изменилась - такая же язва.

\- Нет, теперь я Лорен, Лорэн Коэн, прекрасная жена голливудского могола, как говорит желтая пресса.

\- А что говорит твой банковский счет?

\- Что я буду очень богатой вдовой, если не полюблю джин с тоником на завтрак, обед и ужин.  
\- Что так все плохо? Бриллианты не светят и соболя не греют?

\- А ты как думаешь, что я тут делаю?  
Старлетки и бензедрин - у Моззи, стриптизеры и авто – у меня.  
Каждому - свое.  
Так все это правда, что пишут газеты про это шоу?

\- Что - холодный Чикаго еще может удивить Город Ангелов?

\- Я понимаю, что газетчикам веры нет и что все делить нужно на десять, но хочется услышать твое профессиональное мнение, если ты, конечно, еще интересуешься балетом…

\- Лорен, я вообще-то уже прима-балерина в театре Коллинза.

\- Жен, ну ты понимаешь, вся эта светская жизнь – тут не до провинциальной прессы…  
Так ведь это просто прекрасно - теперь твое мнение точно имеет вес – скажи мне, как лучше заинтересовать этого Падалеки?  
Если он и вправду так чертовски хорош, как пишут обозреватели и говорят ценители.

\- Лорен, ты там у себя в ЛА совсем одичала – он не интересуется женщинами!

\- Ну да, он интересуется балетом, я могу купить ему шоу для начала…

\- Он интересуется не только балетом…

\- Машины, лошади, оружие?

\- Малышка Бэлла совсем не выросла.  
Ладно, для непонятливых из Голливуда - Рудольфо Валентино тоже, по-твоему, интересовался только искусством и кино?

\- Что? Не может быть! А ты уверена, что…

\- Лорен, мы вместе работали, пока не поменялся хозяин труппы.

\- Да, я знаю эту историю – театр, выигранный в карты.  
И как вам Дженсен, он такой очаровательный, с виду и не скажешь, что игрок…

\- Вообще-то мистер Эклз – директор только на бумаге, всем заправляет Коллинз, которому не понравился острый язык Джареда…

\- Слушай, Женевьев, давай пройдем в мою ложу, у меня к тебе столько вопросов!  
И все не для посторонних ушей – ты мне должна все-таки кое-что рассказать об этом Падалеки, если вы оказывается знакомы.  
Я просто умираю от любопытства и хочу знать все-все подробности!

Зал погрузился в полумрак, и на сцене началась «Саломея» Уайльда - модернизированная и слегка «коммерчески оживленная».

Никаких мрачных хламид а ля Бердсли и Сара Бернар, никаких томных дев – грим танцовщиков был условным, а накидки не скрывали торжество плоти в духе греческих олимпиад. Практически.

Дворец царя Ирода превратился в роскошный отель.  
Гости Ирода, спускающиеся по спиральной лестнице, неотличимы от зрителей в ложах и партере.  
У солдат, наряженных в арабские юбочки и тюрбаны, на груди - «Томми-ганы».

И этот двухтысячелетний сдвиг во времени властно напомнил о том, что древние распри живы ...  
Но все зрители ждали гвоздь программы – танец семи покрывал.

Танцевальный Везувий библейских страстей и современного секса. Под музыку Штрауса Джаред начинает делать фуэте – ctvm поворотов – и еще одно покрывало долой, под конец повороты слегка замедляются, и на 32 раз Джаред остается, как языческий воин, практически обнаженным, а вместо воинственной раскраски тела и лица – кожаные ремешки, практически не оставляющие простора воображению.

И зал не освистывает, как двадцать лет назад на премьере «Саломеи» в Берлине, а начинает бешено аплодировать, вызывая на бис, но черный занавес падает, до следующего вечера.

  



	4. 4. Кто-то любит погорячее – пули над Бродвеем

**Кто-то любит погорячее – пули над Бродвеем**

  
\- Черт, в этой сбруе я похож на… - распахнувшаяся дверь гримерки, впустив кого-то с букетом, не дала Джареду закончить мысль.

\- Я … - цветы рассыпались у ног «Саломеи», у мистера Эклза тоже внезапно закончились слова, но он сконцентрировался – Париж не ждет, и вот он - шанс, - хотел бы сделать ваш портрет, мистер Падалеки, что скажете? Тут недалеко, на машине. – Дженсену хотелось зажмуриться и проверить, что это не сон.

\- К черту церемонии, я готов хоть сейчас! – Джаред, весь увитый кожаными ремешками, которые почти не оставляли простора воображению и были когда-то наверняка целым бизоном, накинул пальто и попытался найти более подходящую обувь – Чикаго зимой все-таки не Майами.

Дженсен настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил легкого сквозняка – дверь снова приоткрылась…

Вспышка, выстрел, и горький запах пороха причудливо смешался с дурманящей сладостью теперь уже окончательно погибшего букета.

\- Это было мое последнее …выступление, - Дженсен смотрел на расплывающееся кровавое пятно на светлом кашемире и будто наяву увидел то, что ускользало так долго.  
…  
 **«Роковой танец – врачи сомневаются, что скандальный танцовщик сможет выступать».**

**«Нашествие крыс в театре Коллинза – прима потеряла голос от страха».**

**«Новая прима театра Коллинза сделала сенсационное признание: Театр - это ширма».**

**«Склад виски в оркестровой яме – операция ФБР закончилась успешно».**

**«Мистер Коллинз предстанет перед судом по обвинению в неуплате налогов».**  
…  
\- Когда я уже увижу, что там получилось, мистер Художник! – Джаред делает гримаску обиженного ребенка, у которого забрали чужой велосипед – сейчас как заплачу! – и пытается изменить положение - повязка сползла, но картину ему так и не показывают, зато устраивают перерыв.

Перерыв с Дженсеном проходит настолько бурно, что даже шкуре белого медведя хочется порозоветь и закрыть глаза - от зависти.

У нее-то совершенно точно нет ни таких умелых рук, ни такого вездесущего языка, а страстные джазовые всхлипы, от которых мозг превращается в безе, можно даже и не упоминать – Дженсен вне конкуренции. Что по упрямству – пока картина незакончена, никто ее не увидит, что по более приятным качествам – никто не владеет навыками медицинской реабилитации так, как мистер Эклз.

Хирург, вытащивший пулю из голени Джареда, весьма скептически отнесся к возможному продолжению танцевальной карьеры. Сквозь наркоз и дурноту долетал голос Дженсена. Он, на свой страх и риск, забирает мистера Падалеки, так как он его гость.

Утро «после выстрела» встретило Джареда судорогой, солнечным светом и скрипом карандаша. Как оказалось, кровать Джареда стояла на возвышении в комнате, где сейчас через полностью стеклянную стену светило хмурое зимнее солнце. А Дженсен сидел поодаль и лихорадочно делал наброски.

Через неделю такого затворничества пришло время съездить в госпиталь снова – проверить, как заживает рана и что скажет консилиум о танцевальных перспективах, на выезде настоял Джаред, была бы воля Дженсена - он бы приглашал на дом не только полицию, но и врачей. Полиция пока никого не нашла, но Дженсен был совершенно уверен в авторстве выстрела – эта пуля была из отцовского парабеллума, который пропал вместе с коллекцией нефрита, как небезосновательно подозревали знающие люди, в недрах бездонного сейфа мистера Коллинза.  
А если предположить, что мишенью был не Джаред…

В любом случае, Дженсен не только хорошо рисовал, но и стрелял без промаха (только отличные успехи в тире примирили отца с поездкой в Париж на год), прекрасно держался в седле (тетя-англофилка подарила племяннику лошадь, лишь ему исполнилось десять лет) и всегда давал сдачи, рано или поздно. Особенно, если успевал прочитать газеты за завтраком.

**«Миша Коллинз отвергает все обвинения».**

**«Скандальный «адвокат мафии» Кроули добивается выхода под залог».**

**«Чемоданчик ценой в 10 тысяч – цена свободы Голубоглазого Микки. А сколько получил судья? ».**

Мистера Коллинза поджидали не только подсчеты убытков от конфискации «мунлайта» и трехдоллларового виски, но и разъяренный мистер Эклз – обе картины были почти завершены, и он был готов к серьезному мужскому разговору. Голубоглазый Микки определенно нескоро забудет этот день.

Когда «кадиллак» подъехал к госпиталю, из-за угла навстречу ему выехал «паккард» с бойцами по бокам. Расстреляв по обойме своих "томми-ганов", подручные Коллинза приблизились к изрешеченному раритету, но там никого не было, зато из переулка выбежали полицейские – их предупредили, что скоро здесь будет горячо.

\- Ты разве не слышишь, Джаред, это очень больно…

\- Позволь, ты серьезно собираешься рассказывать о боли человеку, который всю жизнь занимался балетом? Попробуй – стань на пуанты – и если тебе понравится, то поздравляю вас, мистер Наседка, вы мазохист! Больно, зато быстро, и я смогу сразу уйти! Я не хочу получить еще свинцовый наркоз в добавку от этого бешеного пса!

\- Ну, мы еще посмотрим, кто тут бешеный, - Дженсен мечтательно улыбнулся. – Я в детстве, например, хотел выступать в цирке, и дядя Бобби научил меня метать ножи…

\- Дженсен, ты мне специально зубы заговариваешь? – Джаред попытался мысленно совместить кисточку и нож в руке Эклза, и воображение услужливо подсказало, что это вполне возможно.

Швы тем временем были сняты, и можно было возвращаться домой, и, наконец, увидеть, что же нарисовал Дженсен за эти длинные недели.

А в квартире их ждал неприятный сюрприз. С парабеллумом.

\- Не ждали, голубки? – за спиной Коллинза стояли оба мольберта, с которых незваный гость сорвал ткань. – Джаред, дорогой, если ты не хочешь получить еще одну пулю, подойди к свом портретам и надень эти наручники, пока я держу твоего милого на мушке.

Падалеки, хромая подчинился. Получился своеобразный триптих: справа – Спящий Джаред на шкуре медведя во всем языческом торжестве телесности и здоровья, слева – Джаред, падающий в белые розы от выстрела в ногу, а по центру – Миша с украденным пистолетом и Джаред с руками в наручниках.

\- Мистер Коллинз, потрудитесь объяснить, что вы тут делаете и чего добиваетесь? – Дженсен снял шляпу и бросил ее на диван.

\- Я думаю, можно заказывать цветы для церемонии, вы какие предпочитает мистер Дженсен? – Коллинз поднялся – оказалось, что сидит он на чемодане.

\- Цветы? Я не танцую и не пою, я всего лишь ставлю подпись на ваших бумагах, - Дженсен расстегнул пальто, - и еще хорошо метаю ножи.

Коллинз катается по полу, побледнев от боли: "золинген" - это вам не комариный укус.  
Хирургу сегодня предстоит серьезная работенка.


	5. 5. Show must go on

strong>Show must go on

  
\- Итак, мистер Коллинз, вы готовы подписать этот договор? – Кроули, «адвокат мафии», нервно облизнулся – будешь тут нервничать, когда одна сторона – хозяин половины забегаловок в Чикаго, а вторая – тот еще тип, неизвестно, что выкинет в следующий раз – может, он еще заклинатель змей впридачу - кто же их художников разберет.

Слава богу, что завтра он со своим хромым Джаредом уезжает – то ли в Майами, то ли в Голливуд, или в Нью-Йорк – шоу на Бродвее ставить.

Договор, конечно бы невыгодным для Коллинза, но кто же знал, что Эклз – просто ящик Пандоры какой-то – все-то он знает, все умеет, во всем разбирается, только резьба левая.  
Как говорится, бодливой корове бог рог не дает.

Коллинз с тяжким вздохом откинулся в кресле – подписывать раненой рукой 50 страниц договора – то еще удовольствие, но главное – он никогда больше не встретится с Дженсеном, мать его, бешеным псом Эклзом! И он, идиот, что поверил сплетням и болтовне Харрис – ничего, теперь полуподвижная рука до смерти не забудет ему напоминать, что лучше поцеловаться с коброй, чем перейти дорогу Эклзу.

Ободрал его как липку, гаденыш. Ну, как ободрал – забрал папашино наследство, вплоть дл нефрита с парабеллумом. Да что понимает этот мальчишка – пока люди пьют «мунлайт» и платят по три доллара за 50-тицентовое виски, он не будет жаловаться на судьбу.

Стук в дверь прервал эти размышления – «неприкасаемые» начали войну с «врагами общества».

Гостиница, Дженсен гипнотизирует телефон и одновременно пытается разговаривать с Падалеки. На столе перед Джаредом выложена коллекция нефрита – фигурки животных, пластинки и … оружие.

\- Дженсен, что ты молчишь! Что мне теперь делать – я умею только танцевать, а врач определенно сказал, что никакого фуэте я уже не сделаю, если не собираюсь до конца жизни сидеть в коляске как долбаный Тео Рузвельт! – Джаред закрывает лицо руками и начинает вертеть головой как йог из Пенджаба.

\- У меня есть два ответа на этот вопрос, или даже три, но сначала скажи, а чего хочешь ты сам? – Дженсен подходит к нему, не выпуская из поля зрения черный аппарат, который издевательски лишь молча поблескивает.

\- У меня есть пока один ответ, и он очень неприличный, - Джаред торжествующе улыбается – ему удалось оторвать Дженсена от этого дурацкого телефона!

\- Джаред, я серьезно. А до неприличного нужно немного потерпеть – я хочу уехать из этого серого города, главное решить – куда? – Дженсен садится рядом и обнимает свой долгожданный подарок судьбы.

\- Просто глаза разбегаются, даже не знаю…

\- А как тебе такое - «Мальчики Джареда»? «Девочки Зигфельда» уже есть, а у нас…

\- Постой, ты хочешь подарить мне шоу на Бродвее? Это шутка такая?

\- Ну, тот, кто не может танцевать, может…

\- Научить и поставить шоу! Дженсен, ты просто чудо! Но где мы возьмем деньги? Нефрит продадим безумной миллионерше?

\- Нет, через минуту узнаешь, а пока можешь придумывать будущую программу своего шоу.

Звонок телефона ставит точку в этой истории.

Дженсен никогда не прощает своих врагов.

**«Благодаря анонимному звонку было конфисковано оборудования для производства виски и «мунлайта» на миллион долларов!».**

**«Награда в 100 тысяч долларов за поимку опасного преступника выплачена!».**

А что было дальше?  
Это уже другая история.

  



	6. 6. Jade: Нефрит и немного фантазии – неожиданные последствия капризов

**Jade: Нефрит и немного фантазии – неожиданные последствия капризов**

  
\- А пока мы никуда не уехали, разве я не заслуживаю небольшого подарка? - Джаред еще не пришел в себя от только услышанной новости, в задумчивости он крутит пояс шелкового халата. Черный японский шелк и золотые драконы в стратегических местах.

\- Небольшого? – мистер Эклз возмущенно отрывается от своих зеленых финтифлюшек (браво, Джаред, твой план удался!) и буквально придавливает мистера Падалеки к спинке черного дивана из лоснящейся кожи.

Джаред снова видит тот фокус, который ему никогда наверно не надоест – как светлый крыжовник темнеет и превращается в такой нефрит, который нестыдно подарить императору. Но Дженсену знать об этом пока необязательно – он так неотразимо сердится, веснушки проявляются сладостным предвкушением – хочется лизнуть каждую: проверить - вдруг исчезнут и насколько быстро может покраснеть невозмутимый мистер Эклз.

\- По времени, мистер Зануда, только по времени, а не по другим … - руки Дженсена не теряют времени зря, скользят и дразнят заманчивыми обещаниями, как антиквара нереставрированный потемневший холст возможностью оказаться шедевром «малых голландцев».

\- Договаривай, мистер Алиса, по другим, чему? – скольжение прекратилось, дерзкие манипуляции переместились к поясу, а их источник сел по-турецки на ковер и подошел к допросу очень основательно.  
В некоторых штатах это до сих пор запрещено законом.

\- Показателям, атрибутам, качествам, характеристикам, черт, Дженсен, не останавливайся! – язык коварного художника будто превратился в кисточку, рисующую магические спирали и круги, но раз - и эротическая тарантелла вдруг прекратилась.

\- Да уж, мифы о вашей балетной выдержке абсолютно не преувеличены, мистер Кожа как у младенца… - мистер Эклз отстранился, довольно облизнулся, как кот, вылезший из горшочка со сливками, и попытался встать.

\- Дженсен, как ты можешь издеваться над бедным инвалидом – у меня нога уже затекла… А ты все дразнишься, и диван скользкий! – Джаред откинулся на спинку и попытался изобразить одалиску, но вместо этого свалился прямо на колени к Дженсену – шелк может быть иногда таким непредсказуемым.

Дженсен мгновенно восстановил статус-кво – уложил Джареда на лопатки и продолжил начатое. Недолго мистер Падалеки радовался своему эротическому везению - через минуту мистер Эклз оторвался от изучения чувствительности и отзывчивости паховой области мистера Падалеки и … снова пошел к этому чертову нефриту!

Но Джаред даже не успел придумать возмущенную фразу, как Падалеки-младший ощутил на себе, что китайцы были большие затейники – широкое кольцо из нефрита с «драконами, борющимися за пылающую жемчужину» – это не только ценный экземпляр в коллекции, но и совершенно необходимая вещь для укрощения горячих и нетерпеливых.

\- Кто-то хотел дольше и больше? Теперь у нас достаточно времени, чтобы применить некоторые вещи по назначению, – промурлыкал Дженсен, безжалостно целуя своего своенравного бунтовщика. – Ты выпустил джинна на волю – готовься к испытаниям!

Одежда разлетается как по волшебству – Джаред не знает, что нравится ему больше – горячечные прикосновения Дженсена или скольжение меха и шелка, а скорее – все вместе – он чувствует себя то, как холст, с которым работает Пикассо, то, как фейерверк-ракета, запал которой вот прямо сейчас все вокруг взорвет и закрутит в цветные спирали.

Он не узнает свой голос – это кошачье безумие, но это неважно.  
Неважно, что руки завязаны за головой шелковым поясом, а от нефритового кинжала мурашки бегут по коже – он доверяет Дженсену, и главное – он уже не представляет, как он раньше жил без этого!

И остается только жар вожделения, никаких посредников и барьеров, только жидкий огонь в крови и потемневший взгляд, от которого раскаляется до дрожащей дымки воздух вокруг – вот настоящее "Vin Mariani"!  
  



	7. Closet treasure: Портреты Джареда Падалеки

**Closet treasure: Портреты Джареда Падалеки**

  
Если у вас есть все - то ли по прихоти фортуны, то ли по желанию родителей, то ли благодаря правильному брачному контракту, то ли из-за удачного стечения обстоятельств, и к тому же вы нарцисс или просто «восходящая звезда экрана», что вы выберете в подарок на свой день рождения?

Правильно – свой идеальный портрет (запомните меня такой) или портрет любимого человека (у каждого коллекционера свои причуды и трофеи) – всегда будет тема для интервью (вы не представляете, как это сложно - выбрать время для позирования, то съемки, то премьера) и вечеринок (дорогая, ты не поверишь, что он нарисовал для моей спальни).

Особенно, если художник – не просто модный, не просто скандальный, а сам - воплощенный вызов и соблазн.

Что вообще-то редкость в художественной среде, там чаще на арене – темперамент, а не шарм.  
Но Дженсен Эклз, художник из Чикаго, "Artist of Chicago", старомоден и чертовски очарователен. Как клинок из дамасской стали.

Попробуйте перейти границы.  
И тогда вместо желаемого портрета в виде Данаи, чувственности которого позавидовал бы Климт, вы случайно, разглядывая коллекции рисунков очередной «дорогой подруги», увидите свой уже не портрет, а шарж в манере бедняги Обри. Весь блеск светской львицы - побоку, на виду - лишь безумное тщеславие состарившейся куклы и кокетки.  
И абсолютное портретное сходство, вплоть до родинок под коленом.

А в Нью-Йорке иначе нельзя. Не то даже СоХо будет не по карману, не говоря уже о Верхнем Ист-Сайде.

  
Но дома, в лофте серого неприметного особняка, где так любит селиться богема или те, кто к таковой себя причисляет, Дженсен выглядит мягче и расслабленней, как тигр после охоты – антилопа уже ополовинена, а конкуренты – за рекой. 

Джаред тоже отдыхает, от руководящей роли: ставить шоу – это полдела, а найти спонсоров и меценатов – это как подобрать ключ к сейфу, где карта сокровищ. Это выматывает и даже злит, но доверять сейчас нельзя никому, поэтому мистер Падалеки занимается всем, а дома эта роль достается мистеру Эклзу, который занимается не только заказными портретами и эскизами костюмов и декораций для постановки, он все время рисует Джареда.

\- Если бы мы жили в Италии, недалеко от Помпей, и у нас была вилла, то я бы расписал каждую комнату – в разных стилях, но одно было бы неизменным…

\- Зеркальный потолок в спальне?

\- Джаред, я бы предложил зеркальную комнату, но я имел в виду несколько иное…

\- Италия, вилла, Помпеи - боже мой, ты хочешь сделать эротические росписи?

\- Нет, все намного проще – разные стили с тобой в главной роли, мистер Деревенщина, только из Канзаса!

\- Из Техаса! И не деревенщина, а ковбой!

\- Неважно, лучше скажи – как тебе это? – Дженсен поворачивается и ловко достает сверток - невозможно догадаться, что там может быть. Вуаля – и упаковка спадает на пол, открывая взгляду…

\- Это мне, это ведь я? Я правильно догадался?– Джаред осторожно ставит фарфоровую фигурку – свою миниатюрную копию, исполняющую танец семи покрывал, и целует Дженсена с таким жаром, что у него просто кружится голова.

А в спальне Джареда тоже поджидает сюрприз, но это совсем другая история.  
  



End file.
